Secret
by CeruleanBlue18
Summary: Kakashi and Megami have been friends since childhood but is their friendship developing into more? Will Megamis drunken moment give away her secret? OC x Kakashi


Here is a requested one-shot for Kakashi. I don't own anything. Megami belongs to Megamori :D Enjoy ^_^ -DAOTSB

Secret

"Phew it's hot today" Megami Fang sighed sat down under a tall tree shielding her eyes from the sun. Somewhere in the surrounding grassy plains dotted with leafy trees were the young ninja she had agreed to train for the day because their normal sensei had been called up on an important mission. Megami leaned back against the cool wood of the tree closing her bright green eyes. She had agreed to train them but that didn't mean she wanted to.

The air was thick with heat causing sweat to trickle down her neck, being a wind element she hated hot weather. Megami wiped her brow with the back of her hand; she couldn't wait to go take a nice cold shower. In the distance she heard whispered voices, focusing her chakra into her ears made the voices crystal clear, the ninja were planning their first attack.

Not used to training students herself Megami was borrowing a technique from a friend and it seemed to be working however there was still no sign of the third team member. Metal cut through the air, Megami could feel it as if it were her own skin being sliced. She swung her left arm out releasing chakra from her fingertips it turned into a small gust blowing the kunai back rendering them harmless.

Ah now she could sense the other one, maybe a little cyclone would stop him. Megami performed the hand signs and sent out a powerful twisting wind but the student still fought against it slowly getting closer. Well she couldn't allow that then she might actually have to do something. Megami increased the power and as predicted the ninja was sent flying backwards, she couldn't help the grin that formed on her face.

"Having fun are we?"

Her eyes opened lazily "What do you want Kakashi?"

"Hum this isn't like you, you haven't attacked me yet"

"It's called glomping Kakashi and its too hot and I want a shower and I'm bored" Megami pouted like a five year old crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe this will cheer you up, the teams sensei is back-"

"Freakin A!" Megami jumped up punching the air, she was gone in a puff of smoke before Kakashi could even finish.

"Typical" he sighed shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Megami re appeared in her house she didn't hesitate in shedding her clothes throwing them where ever they fell in the bathroom then jumping into the shower. The lukewarm water felt great as she massaged camomile scented shampoo into her azure hair she sung along with the radio happily.<p>

Turning the water off after she was done she wandered into her living room in a towel to get her hair brush still singing "Give to me sweet sacred bliss. That mouth was made to suck my kiss" To accompany the song she did a little dance, holding her towel in place with one hand she reached for her hair brush and stopped dead.

"How long have you been there?"

Kakashi grinned "Long enough to see all of your delightful performance"

Megami flushed bright red "You! You! You great big pervert!" she rushed into her bedroom so he wouldn't see her all flustered.

"Hey you were the one putting on the show"

"I wasn't putting on any show!"

"Tell the viewers of this video that"

"Video?"

Kakashi laughed "You're so easy to wind up Megami"

Megami threw one of her plush animals at him "Oooh you are such a jerk!"

"And you are naked under that towel"

"Shut up!" Megami slammed her door shut leaving Kakashi to chuckle.

When she had dressed in some cargo pants, a singlet and some shoes she composed herself at her mirror before leaving the room. He was still there reading his book, Megami frowned.

"I thought you would have gone by now"

He didn't pull his attention away from his novel "If you had stuck around earlier you would have received my invitation to go out for food"

"Hum I don't know" Megami tapped a finger against her lips "Should I really go get food with a dirty pervert like you?"

He shrugged "Your loss, I'm paying"

Megami brightened "Really? Alright I want yaki soba!"

* * *

><p>Outside the temperature had dropped with the coming night much to Megamis relief, the restaurant wasn't far near the bars so they decided to walk, Kakashi still reading.<p>

Megami hummed a cheerful tune as she went along knowing Kakashi would be absorbed in his book.

"Planning a repeat performance?" Kakashi smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Megami shot back pouting.

Kakashi chuckled reaching out to ruffle her hair.

She slapped his hands away "Don't touch me either!"

"Oh I see, you don't want any food"

"You can't do that!" Megami protested loudly.

"You're making a scene"

"I don't care!"

"Don't pull that face it might stick"

* * *

><p>The restaurant was warm and welcoming most of the tables were occupied but they got one near a window. After ordering Megami found herself staring out of it up at the night sky, she jumped when she felt something brush her hand.<p>

"It's just green tea" Kakashi was holding a cup out to her, she eyed it suspiciously before taking the cup. He continued looking at her.

"What? Oh. Thank you" she muttered.

"Good girl" he ruffled her hair again and Megami glared darkly. She sipped her tea in silence for awhile savouring the taste and glancing around.

"So" Kakashi shut his book "How were things while I was away?"

Megami was about to reply that everything was fine but he continued.

"Did you cry yourself to sleep every night clutching a photograph of me?"

Megami scowled "I did not, besides no photos of you exist. Your face always breaks the lens"

"Owch!" Kakashi laughed "My poor heart I think you broke it"

"Good" she replied continuing to drink.

He got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a dark place to cry over my broken heart"

"But! The bill!"

Kakashi faked a sniffle "You'll have to pay it"

Megami had no money on her, she grabbed his arm "Okay, okay. There's nothing wrong with your face"

He immediately cheered up "Really?"

Megami sighed "Yes"

He leaned down "Is it an attractive face?"

Megami glared "You're really pushing it"

"Well?" he dragged out the word.

"It's a very nice face now sit down"

"Ah I said attractive not nice"

Megamis glare got darker "You can't be serious"

Kakashi grinned at her in reply, from knowing him since childhood even with his mask on she could tell when he smiled or grinned.

"I'm not saying it" she pouted.

He tried to tug away from her.

"Fine, fine. Your face is very attractive!"

Kakashi beamed sitting down "Very attractive eh? Why thank you"

"I didn't say it because I wanted to" Megami huffed.

The food arrived and she became preoccupied with stuffing her face ignoring Kakashi and his stupid grin. The yaki soba was fantastic, she hadn't tasted one as good in a long while.

Kakashi almost laughed at the happy expression on her face, how could a simple yaki soba bring her so much joy?

* * *

><p>"Phew I'm stuffed!" Megami sighed happily as they left the restaurant.<p>

"Glad you enjoyed it that was your birthday present"

"Ah but!" Megami started to protest then caught herself realising she was being rude "Thank you"

"Let's get you home"

Near her house Kakashi turned to Megami but at that moment a figure leapt onto her from behind almost knocking her over.

"Megami!" Anko screamed into her friends' ear.

"Holy crap Anko! Are you trying to kill me?"

Anko clambered down locking Megami into a tight hug "I wouldn't kill my best buddy in the whole world"

"So what do you want?"

"Come and get a drink with me, I have all the latest gossip"

"But Anko it's almost midnight!"

"Pssh so what?"

"So I'm going to get some sleep and we can do this tomorrow"

"Meh fine, party pooper" Anko broke away from Megami "See you tomorrow, you best be there" she leapt away into the night.

Megami sighed she looked at Kakashi and frowned, was that annoyance on his face? But it was gone in a flash, maybe she had imagined it.

"Well I'm off" he told her.

"Wait, Kakashi!"

"Yes?"

"Erm never mind" he too disappeared into the dark. Megami let herself in and went straight to bed.

* * *

><p>Early next morning woken by the insistent beeping of her alarm Megami dragged her ass out of bed to get ready. She brushed her hair at her vanity table letting her eyes drift over to the calendar hanging on her wall.<p>

Just a few more days until her birthday. But, she squeezed her hair brush tightly in her hands; she wouldn't get what she wanted. She never did.

"Another drink?" Anko nudged Megami in the arm.

"Oh no I best stop now you know what I'm like when I've had too much"

"You've had two Megami, another won't hurt"

"Fine but just one more okay?"

* * *

><p>One more turned into several more as they shared the latest gossip and talked about missions. By the time that she got up to leave Megami was a little uneasy on her feet but determined to get home on her own. She wobbled down the street not really caring that it was close to night time smiling happily. As she weaved around a corner Megami saw a familiar face.<p>

"Kakashi!" she cried half running half stumbling over to him, when close enough she jumped and hugged him.

"Megami? What are you doing wandering around drunk?"

"I'm not drunk silly" she protested.

"You can't even walk properly, you're drunk"

"No I'm not"

Kakashi lifted her up.

"Ahh! What are you doing?" Megami flailed in his hold.

"I'm taking you home, stop struggling"

She eventually stopped and allowed him to carry her amusing herself by waving at every person they passed.

"Have you got your keys?"

"Here" Megami dangled them in front of his face grinning.

Kakashi dumped her onto the sofa then went to get her a glass of water.

"Drink this, the sooner you sober up the better"

Megami refused to take the glass from him.

"Megami drink it" he ordered.

"No" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Megami"

She pushed the glass away and stood up almost falling over. Kakashi put the glass down to catch her, Megami clung to his jacket. She pulled herself tightly up against him craning her neck to look into his face. Kakashi tried to detach her but her grip was surprisingly strong.

"I don't want water, I want you"

She pulled his mask down and before he could react her lips were on his soft and blisteringly hot. He should have pushed her away but that wasn't what he wanted. He returned that kiss savouring the feeling of her mouth under his, her body so close to his.

She placed her hands on the back of his neck completely caught up in the moment. A voice stirred in Kakashis mind, this was wrong. She was drunk. He was taking advantage because of his feelings for her.

He broke away, as soon as he did she protested. It took all his control not to join their lips again.

"Sorry Megami" Kakashi used a jutsu to put her to sleep, she fell into his arms. He carried Megami into the bedroom pacing her into the bed and pulled the covers up over her.

Seeing her lying there with that empty space next to her Kakashi knew as he had for a long time he wanted to fill that space. To have her face the first thing he saw when he woke up and the last thing before he went to sleep.

Tonights events were cruel, Kakashi bent down to kiss Megamis forehead. It hadn't been Megami kissing him it has been the alcohol. She wouldn't remember it come morning but he would, how cruel.

* * *

><p>Megami woke up well after noon her mouth dry and her head feeling like it was splitting.<p>

"Ugh" she curled up in her quilt like a cocoon determined not to leave her bed all day. Megami knew she shouldn't have drunk so much last night but at least she got home alright.

"Good morning!"

"Holy crap!" Megami fell out of bed, Anko peered down at her. "How the hell did you get in?"

"I'm a ninja" Anko laughed "I made breakfast does my little hangover think she can eat anything?"

Megami picked herself off the floor rather painfully following Anko into the kitchen.

"Eggs and bacon eat up!"

Surprisingly Megami found herself eating two full plates and drinking a large glass of orange juice.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked between mouthfuls.

"I came to see if you got home alright you were wobbling all over the place when you left the bar"

"And you didn't walk me home?"

"Hey you wouldn't let me besides I saw you with Kakashi later on so knew you were in safe hands"

"Kakashi?"

Everything from leaving the bar to waking up was a blur, had she really seen Kakashi last night?

"And look you're fine so no harm done"

At the mention of Kakashi Megamis mind started whirling, why did she feel like she was forgetting something?

* * *

><p>Anko stayed for a little longer then left Megami to her thoughts. She sat in the living room trying to recall the night's events; she just couldn't take her mind off it. Did she do something bad or terrible whilst she was drunk?<p>

Megami got up, sitting thinking about it was going to drive her mad, she had to know. She had to find Kakashi.

When she knocked on his door she got no answer and searching the village proved fruitless too. Now she really started to worry what if they had had a fight? Megami suddenly stopped feeling cold dread fill her, what if she had told him?

Maybe he was avoiding her because of it, not that she blamed him. Not all secrets were welcome. Megami sat on the rooftops awhile, that had to be it. She must have told him she loved him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was standing on her doorstep when she returned home but looked about to leave.<p>

"Kakashi wait!" she grabbed his arm.

"Megami? Have you been crying?"

"Just come inside, hear me out. Please"

Kakashi followed letting the door click shut behind him, Megami stood in the living room shaking a little.

"I'm sorry Kakashi"

"Megami"

She shook her head "No let me finish" Fresh tears welled up "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have told you. I knew you didn't feel the same; I should have kept it to myself. I'm sorry for telling you I loved you"

Kakashi was taken aback "You love me?"

Megami froze she hadn't told him, she hadn't told him and now she had made a state of herself and blurted it out.

"I…"

"Is that true? Do you really love me?"

Megami knew there was no escape now; she would have to admit defeat. "Yes, I've loved you for a long time Kakashi"

She waited for the words that 'sorry but I don't feel the same way' even the anger he might feel towards her but nothing happened.

Then she felt his hands wiping away her tears "What are you crying for?"

"Because you're going to-"

"I'm going to what?"

"You're going to reject me"

His hands cupped her face "I am going to do something but not that" he pulled down his mask and kissed her slow and sweet.

"Why?"

"When you kissed me last night do you realise how much will power it took to stop kissing you back?" He wrapped his arms around her "Megami you silly thing, I love you too"

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered into the room, even if it was her birthday it was too early to get up Megami decided burrowing deeper into her quilt.<p>

Arms locked around her waist and Kakashi whispered in her ear gently "Time to get up"

"Don't wanna get up" she wiggled away from him.

"Oh that's a shame; guess you don't want your present"

"Present?" Megami shot up her eyes shimmering; Kakashi tapped his cheek for a kiss before handing over the box.

"Oh what it is? What is it?" Megami cried all excited as the dug into the wrapping. "Oh you are so dead" She held up the practically see through nightdress.

"You can wear it for your next performance" he grinned.

Megami lunged for him but he dived from the bed running away in just his boxers.

"Just wait till I catch you!" Megami yelling running after him in her current opaque nightdress.

"Happy Ahh!" Anko cried from the living room "Oh my God put some clothes on!"

Megami burst out laughing, best birthday ever.

Well what did you think? I hope you enjoyed :D - DAOTSB


End file.
